


Building Pressure

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKSDisorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Building Pressure

Pressure builds in Matt’s skull as he squeezes his eyes shut. Someone on the floor underneath him has been sleeping through their alarm for ten minutes. Three blocks away someone has burnt their eggs and are panicking. A teenage girl is gossiping over the phone about Sarah having a crush on Michael. Two buildings down the toilets are flooding. 

He can hear almost the entire city at once. He can smell a vendor cooking hotdogs long past due. He can feel every indent in his floor and stitch in his sweats. It’s too much. What time is it? How long has he sat here? When does he have to go to the office again? Is today even a work day?

He flinches as someone unlocks and slams the door open. The person is yelling and Matt buries his head further into his hands. The yelling has stopped but everything else is so  _ loud. _ Where is he again? His apartment. Matt can hear countless heartbeats throughout the city. No second unfilled by hundreds at separate paces and pitches.

There’s a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t want a hand on his shoulder. Muscles ripple under his skin as Matt tenses. The hand is soon removed. Who’s next to him? Foggy, with his long hair and familiar heart.

What’s he saying? Matt can’t focus. Heather broke up with Daniel. Stacy cheated on Marco with Reagan. Stevie is a lesbian and her parents aren’t pleased. The chicken is undercooked. The pancakes need to be taken off the stove.

Matt balls his hands into fists, feeling his nails break skin. Foggy left. Where is he? Wait, there’s hands on his. A washcloth is rubbing on broken skin. The seams, the seams,  _ the seams. _ It’s too much. He needs out. Why is he here? What's happening? Does he have a client today? Should he meet Peter later? What day even is it?

Will this all stop?

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
